Event Horizon: Naruto of the Dragon Clan
by I Am Osiris Drake
Summary: Nowe gets sucked through a portal in his world and ends up getting sealed into Naruto along with Kyuubi. Naruto ends up aquiring a bloodline because of this. Naruto is somewhat Godlike in this story.


**Event Horizon: Naruto of the Dragon Clan**

"Urick!", Nowe yelled, dashing forward to stop Caim from delivering the fatal blow. He was too late. Urick was already falling, blood spurting out of the stump where his head had resided mere seconds ago. Nowe fell to his knees in anguish, his sword clattering on the ground as it fell from his hand. The once-savior-of-the-world watched Urick's head fall to the ground with furious hatred before turning his burning gaze upon Nowe's grief-stricken form, the blood on his sword coalescing into a small puddle near his feet.

"Nowe look out!", a voice rang out, shaking Nowe out of his despair. He glanced up, Caim's bloodied sword inches from cleaving his skull in half. Nowe closed his eyes and waited for the blade to send him into endless sleep. For a couple seconds nothing happened. Nowe opened his eyes and blinked. Time had slowed down. Eyes widening in realization Nowe picked up his trusty blade from the ground and raised it up to meet Caim's despicable sword for a block. With a clang both swords met, Nowe and Caim pushing against each other, faces inches apart. Both had scowls etched onto their faces, one hating the other. Caim glanced towards Urick's lifeless body and smirked. Nowe, following his gaze and seeing the smirk, let loose a hair-raising scream of rage before bringing his right leg up and unleashing a powerful kick into Caim's unprotected side.

Surprise flitted across Caim's scowling face as the blow connected. He flew back, twisting around to land on his feet. Landing, he skid across the ground for several feet, his hand swiping the ground to keep his balance. Caim glared at Nowe, his gaze attempting to burn a hole into Nowe's head. Nowe, in a blind fury sprinted forward with frightening speed towards Caim, his right arm on his left side to better cleave Caim in half. Caim cast a giant fireball at him to prevent him from getting within striking distance. Nowe simply activated the magic in his sword and swung, the silvery-white crescent, which leaped out of his sword at the apex of the swing, split the fireball in half allowing Nowe to sprint past, with the two fireballs on each side, leaving him relatively unharmed. The silvery-white crescent continued past the fireball and exploded as it hit the ground in front of Caim. Caim was blasted back from the force of the explosion, Nowe a mere few feet in front of him with his sword raised. Caim let loose another giant fireball hoping to give himself some time. Nowe, almost balking at the sight of another giant fireball greeting him, threw himself headlong into the fireball, wanting nothing more than to slaughter Caim for what he had done.

As he threw himself into the fireball Nowe didn't notice that his sword had acquired a silvery-white glow. He did notice however a massive surge of energy within him, which exploded outwards in a sphere of translucent silvery-white energy. That energy then coalesced into an emblem-looking wing on his back. His hair shifted from brown to silvery-white, while his pupils shifted into slits and turned silvery-white. Caim's smirk fell from his face as he watched his fireball shred into non-existence from the sphere of energy that exploded out of Nowe. His face then morphed into shock as he watched the sphere of energy coalesce into some type of wing on Nowe's back. His eyes almost fell out of his skull when he noticed Nowe's silvery-white eyes gaze at him with a glare colder than ice. Panicking, Caim summoned every drop of magic he could and shoved it into his sword, which then acquired a dark red almost black glow. He then surged forward, the ground giving way as he leaped at Nowe, his sword already in mid swing.

Nowe's glare, which was colder than ice, fixated upon Caim's panicked face. He then turned his glare towards Caim's sword, which suddenly had a dark red almost black glow around it. He narrowed his eyes when Caim leaped at him, his sword already in mid swing. Nowe swung his own sword, hoping to smash right through Caim's sword and into his head. Instead their blades met with a giant boom and a blinding flash of light. The massive amounts of energy in their attacks ripped a portal in time and space, sucking them in and sending them flinging into the Naruto world.

Manah who watched on the sidelines, brought her arms up to shield her from the blinded light. When it died down only Urick's body was left. Manah blinked.

'Where had they gone?', she wondered, 'was it possible their attacks had obliterated each other?'

Legna, Nowe's dragon-father, suddenly appeared inside the room which the two combatants had been fighting. Sighting Manah after his gaze swept the room, he projected his mind into her head to speak with her.

"_Manah, where is Nowe and Caim? I cannot feel their life-energy here."_, Legna's deep rumbling voice questioned. Manah blinked at the sudden intrusion, before replying, "I do not know Legna. They seem to have obliterated themselves when they unleashed their final attacks."

Legna sat on his haunches at hearing her reply. He couldn't believe it, his human-dragon-son had died. As he turned his head towards Urick's beheaded form he noticed a slight disturbance in the air above it. Snaking his head closer to get a better look, he noticed there was an extremely small, black sphere, surrounded by shimmering waves of silver and reddish black. He quickly snapped his head back towards his body; the amount of energy in and around that black sphere was so powerful it almost burned his snout.

"_Quickly child, we must leave this place at once, I have a feeling its going to explode any minute now!",_ Legna half shouted into her head. Grabbing Manah with his right foot he used dragon magic and teleported them out of the room and into the air above the District of Shining Life. Flapping fast and hard he high-tailed it out of the area before it exploded in a giant dome of swirling silvery and red energy. Legna didn't know what that black thing was, but he knew for certain that neither Caim nor Nowe were dead. He also knew that it had something to do with that extremely small, black sphere and was determined to find out exactly what it did to Nowe and Caim. But he didn't know that once you are sucked into a portal there is no going back.


End file.
